Equipment
Prices are listed in the coins of the Kingdom of Formour. This is the approximate average cost for the listed goods & services. These prices will vary based on location, availability, demand, and other economic factors. Prices for other countries will need to be converted for their respective nations. For quick exchanges, a Formourian florin and a Bizzannite ducat are worth the same amount, and three of these coins are about an ounce of Heldanic/Osterrean hacksilver. For starting characters, your Backgrounds determine what goodies you get. If nothing else takes precedence, then the default is lower class. This background gives you the clothes you are wearing, basic tools to do your job (whatever it may be), and a few simple possessions. Just pick whatever items will best reasonably fit your character (and that the Game Master will allow). The coins gained from backgrounds are generally spending money during play. Ideally, you should note on your character sheet where each item is located. That is, if you want your flask of acid handy to throw in somebody's face, you have to annotate it accordingly. Otherwise, the Game Master is free to assume that it's somewhere near the bottom of your rucksack. Or back with your horse, or at home. These prices are for decent quality merchandise. This is proportional to consumer expectation. For example, a silk dress is expected to be of better workmanship than a simple linen gown. For 'really nice' goods or better quality, the cost can be double or more. Many items must be custom made, or are otherwise not available off the shelf. For some vendors their entire product line must be customised. Each storefront or business type has its own page. Some of these are, admittedly, rather broad. These represent more of a range of more specialised businesses within an industry. The Servitors category in particular includes unrelated job fields, especially those hired for their skills, or in the less common occupations. Not all stores will have all items listed. Even if a given item is available, it may not be ready immediately. This is especially true for items that must be sized or otherwise custom-made (or at least altered). Some apparent repetitions from synonyms are intentional. This makes it easier for you to find something. Frequently also, some apparent synonyms are not exactly the same. As a rule however, any given item is only listed with one shop, even though more than one type of store in a market may carry it. This makes editing and maintaining these lists much easier. While the listings of goods are divided into shops, these are not frequently storefronts. Rather, one goes to large crowded plazas on market days for most shopping. Alternatively, one wanders about looking for the providers of those goods and visiting them in their homes. This is especially true for foodstuffs, specialty crafted items, and all sorts of services. Cities and large towns may have storefronts, but the bulk of commerce is still done at market fairs. In villages and small towns, outside of market you would need to find the vendor's house to talk them into making or selling something. Market days are once or twice a week. Big market fairs are seasonal, and involve merchants from all over the province. Prices are #₲#ƒ#¢ in the form of guilder/florin/farthings. For example, a price of 15₲8ƒ2¢ would be read as, "fifteen guilder, eight florins, two farthings," (though pennies aren't likely to be listed in such a costly price). More commonly, prices are read as, "fifteen guilder, eight florins," or just 'fifteen guilder eight." A less dear good would be, "eight florins two." Unused currency units are simply omitted, as is the final marker when showing multiple coin types: Continuing the above examples this would be 15₲8 and 8ƒ2. Commas indicate omissions of a coin type, such as with 2₲,6¢. This indicates that the price is two guilder (zero florins) and sixpence. Businesses *Apothecary *Arkwright *Armoury *Artisan *Aviary *Bakery *Beautician *Bibliotheca *Blacksmithy *Brewer *Butcher *Canner *Carpenter *Chandler *Dairy *Distiller *Docks *Dressmaker *Drum-maker *Glazier *Glover *Greengrocer *Haberdasher *Healer *Horner *Inn *Jeweller *Leatherworker *Lumberyard *Luthier *Menagerie *Mercer *Miller *Millinery *Mortician *Nursery *Occultist *Potter *Provisioner *Pub *Purveyor *Reedmaker *Saddler *Scriptorium *Sculptor *Servitors *Shoemaker *Spicer *Stockyard *Tailor *Tattooist *Tinsmith *Tobacconist *Vaginarius *Vintner *Wonderworks Alternate Materials Many items on the above lists can be made with a variety of materials. Some of these specify a base material, such as copper for most jewellery. To purchase solid platinum bracelets or a shark leather jacket see the section on Alternate Materials. Weapons and Armour Let's face it, most of you clicked on this page for combat-related goodies. While we are still retooling our guidelines for materiel, you can design your own with the Weapon Builder. Additional lethality can be gained by giving your weapons and armour special features. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex